Imp (PvZ: GW2)
:For other versions, see Imp (disambiguation). 250px |box title = Imp |stat 1 title = Health |stat 1 info = 75 350 for Z-Mech |stat 2 title = Variants |stat 2 info = Z7 Imp Pylon Imp Lil' Drake S.H.R.IMP Party Imp Scallywag Imp |stat 3 title = Primary weapons |stat 3 info = Imp Blasters (Imp) Robo Laser (mech) |stat 4 title = Imp abilities |stat 4 info = Impkata Gravity Grenade Robo Call |stat 5 title = Z-Mech abilities |stat 5 info = Robo Stomp Missile Madness Explosive Escape}} Imp is a playable zombie class in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. Imp and Z-Mech each have their own abilities, but the player can only play as Z-Mech if it is summoned by him. He has a double jump (which includes a flip) and can hover. Because of his small size, and to compensate for his low health, the Imp is the fastest character in the game. He is also seen as a futuristic imp in the Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare (comic) series. Descriptions Website description "The smallest and most agile of the zombies, Imp can double-jump, hover, and giggle his way to victory. Two automatic Imp Blasters don't hurt either. Z-Mech built with Z-Tech. Massive size, massive health, and massive damage are at your disposal as you unleash Imp's secret weapon." Stickerbook description "Harnessing illicit future butt technology, this little Imp and his Z-Mech may just be the key to victory in the Battle of Zomburbia. Don't tell him that though, he's just having a good time." In-game description This little guy wields dual, rapid-fire Imp Blasters and can call in the massively powerful Z-Mech. AI Health Imp *Easy: 45 HP *Normal: 60 HP *Hard: 75 HP *CRAAAAZY: 90 HP Z-Mech *Easy: 210 HP *Normal: 280 HP *Hard: 350 HP *CRAAAAZY: 420 HP Primary weapon Imp The Imp's primary weapon is the Imp Blaster. It is a fast firing weapon that can fire up to 35 ammo before having to reload. Z-Mech The Z-Mech's primary weapon is the Robo Laser. The Robo Laser overheats if fired for too long. When it is overheated, the weapon cannot be fired for a few seconds. Once it has cooled down, it can be fired again. Abilities Imp Impkata Imp starts to spin around and shoot his blasters, doing damage to all plants around him. It has 100 ammo and can be canceled earlier manually. Gravity Grenade Throws a grenade, which creates a gravitational field that pulls in and traps every nearby plant for a short period of time. Robo Call Imp sends an S.O.S. message by his walkie-talkie and, after a short pause, the Z-Mech is deployed to where he is. Z-Mech The Z-Mech lasts for 1 minute and 30 seconds. Robo Stomp Z-Mech stomps the ground, releasing a shockwave, which does 75 AOE damage to all nearby plants. Missile Madness Z-Mech launches up to 20 missiles from its back, with each one doing large splash damage. Explosive Escape Imp ejects from the Mech, after which Z-Mech explodes, damaging nearby plants. It is a one-time-use ability because it destroys the Z-Mech. Variants *Z7 Imp (Pre-order Bonus) *S.H.R.IMP *Pylon Imp *Lil Drake *Party Imp *Scallywag Imp Strategies With As the Imp, make sure you keep moving and jumping whilst shooting. The Imp's low health makes it very easy for plants to vanquish you. A good way to get Vanquishes is to ambush your target from behind and avoid fighting large groups of plants. If you accidentally start a skirmish with a group of plants, use Impkata while trying to find an escape. As an Imp, Citrons will always be your worst nightmare. Citron has many abilities that can render Imp's abilities useless. If you want to fight a Citron, take caution of Spin Dash, as it can vanquish you if you have less than 50 health. Double jump as the Citron is going to smash into you. Alternatively, Gravity Grenade them if they are in Ball Form. Use Gravity Grenade if you want to set up a group of large plants into one bunch. The best time to execute a Gravity Grenade is near other zombies, as they will be able to help defeat the captured plants. Some classes like Foot Soldier or Super Brainz can easily use some of their abilities to quickly Vanquish the plants in this state. Gravity Grenade can also be used defensively to stop a plant from chasing you, but only use this strategy when in grave danger. While the Imp can deal a lot of damage very quickly, the Imp suffers from great recoil. When firing your primary weapon, your shots will quickly raise in elevation. This makes it much harder to hit plants, especially since with no control, the Imp's shots are extremely inaccurate. Learning to control the Imp's recoil is crucial for imps to deal damage efficiently. As the Z-Mech, you are still vulnerable to crowd control attacks such as Goop or Time Snare. These abilities can disable your own abilities, rendering your firepower almost useless. While your Z-Mech is powerful, never go head on against a large group of plants. You will be outnumbered and vanquished very quickly if you charge into a group of plants. Stay within a group and help them pressure groups of plants with your massive damage and health. Once the time to eject comes, if you have a gravity grenade ready you can throw it down on to the self destructing mech to pull nearby plants into the explosion (Works for all imp zmechs). Against Characters such as the Peashooter are effective against the Imp because of his splash damage, making hits on an Imp easier to land. Ideally, using crowd-control abilities such as EMPeach or Time Snare render the Imps mobility useless, allowing any teammate to land free hits. Against the Imp's Z-Mech, shoot the glass as it will deal normal damage to the mech. Rose can ignore the Z-Mechs resistance boost and can damage it normally. The best class to go against Imp is his arch-nemesis Citron, also from the future. The EMPeach is most effective against mechs rather than other classes, so use this to your advantage to attack the mech while it is stunned. When Imp is at low health, use the Ball Dash to vanquish him. Tips and tricks *Keep in mind that while you are calling your Z-Mech, you are immune to damage as soon as the beam of light appears, and shows the Z-Mech health until the Z-Mech is deployed. *Always keep moving. Your low health makes it easy for you to be taken out. *Use your Gravity Grenade to snare plants near your team, letting your teammates quickly take them out. *When in your Z-Mech, don't rush into a group of plants, as they can team up on you and take you out very quickly. *The Imp is the fastest zombie class in the game. Use this to your advantage. *Use your double jump to hover over gaps and climb platforms. *A good tactic to do if your Z-Mech is ready is to wait until the Imp has low health. Once you call in the Z-Mech, you will automatically get full health. *Don't be afraid to run backwards or jump while fighting. Imp's fast movement speed and its double jump can allow moves that would be considered "unpredictable." *Avoid fighting the plants head-on. Instead, try going through routes behind or on the side of the plants and ambush them there. *Avoid using the Gravity Grenade + Impkata combo. Impkata will do a lot less damage because it does not target airborne targets. The plants caught in the Gravity Grenade can easily vanquish you due to the reduced movement speed whilst using Impkata. *Impkata is effectively used if you are surrounded or near a group of plants. However, take note that you get reduced movement speed while using it, but get reduced damage dealt to you, making it a high risk, high reward ability. *Mastering a technique called "bunny-hopping" is arguably the best way to play the Imp. It is essentially spamming flips at the enemy while firing. *If you call your mech in a zero gravity zone, then eject from it in an area with gravity, your Imp will be able to jump higher (as if he were still in a low gravity area). Balancing changes Post Beta * * * * * * Graveyard Variety Pack DLC * * * Trouble in Zombopolis: Part One DLC * * * Trouble in Zombopolis: Part Two DLC * * Gallery Imp-GW2.png|Original Size Image Z-Meсh.png|Render of Imp and Z-Mech SpoOmgT.png|The unnamed flying machine as it seen in E3 trailer Gw2render2.jpg|Imp and Z-Mech vs. Citron in promotional artwork Superbus.png|Imp in a bus with Super Brainz and Disco Zombie IMP LOADOUT GW2.png|The Imp's weapon and abilities GRAVITY GRENADE IMP GW2.png|Gravity Grenade zmech suit loadout.png|Z-Mech weapon and abilities Impgw2info.jpg|Imp's abilities Zmechgw2info.jpg|Z-Mech's abilities Imp Z-Mech.png|Another photo of Imp in his Z-Mech IMPO.jpg|Imp in his Z-Mech as seen on the Plants vs. Zombies YouTube Profile 11145037_10153069561568214_67711504572970666_n.jpg|An advertisement featuring Imp and Z-Mech ZMechStunned.PNG|A Z-Mech stunned by an EMPeach pvzgw2-imp_excited.png|Official sticker from emojiTap & Plants vs. Zombies Stickers pvzgw2-imp_mech_party.png|Official sticker from emojiTap & Plants vs. Zombies Stickers PvZGW2_Z_Imp@3x.gif|Animated sticker of Imp from Plants vs. Zombies Stickers Jazwares GW2 figures.png|An Imp figure with Captain Deadbeard, Chomper, Foot Soldier, Kernel Corn, and Peashooter figures HD Imp GW2.png|HD Imp ImpGWKnex.png|K'nex figure ZMech.png|Imp and Z-Mech in-game Trivia *The Z-Mech is based on the Titan from Titanfall, another EA game. **Imp also appears to have a jetpack similar to the one used by the Pilots in Titanfall. *In the E3 announcement trailer, the Imp was seen riding a flying machine and ejecting from it. However, it is unknown if this might be an alternate ability or not. **In the title screen, several Imps are viewed flying these in the top right corner. *As mentioned in records from E3, Citron is its counter in the same way that the Engineer is the Chomper's counter. *By pre-ordering the game players get the Z7-Mech by Grass Effect, a spoof of Mass Effect. It is to be an alternate variant of the Z-Mech. *Unlike the Imp in the Plants vs. Zombies series, who wear red unbuttoned shirts and blue shorts, he wears an orange jumpsuit and shorts while donning a yellow helmet. **However, the Exploding Imp and Imp Punt represent the present-day Imps. *In the E3 trailer, the Imp had 75 health points, although he actually has 50 health afterwards. *Imp is the only new zombie class that doesn't have a different primary weapon when the aim button is being pressed. *According to the Garden Warfare 2 prequel comic series, the Z-Mech is capable of translating an Imp's thoughts. *The Imp's laugh is very similar to the Defender Bot/Zombie Turret. *When Imp is vanquished, he still holds the blasters in his hands, unlike all other zombie classes who lose their weapons when vanquished (excluding Super Brainz, who uses his fists as his weapons). *In one of the original images for the Imps shown at the E3, the Imp only appears to have one blaster, which looks quite different from the ones that he now has. ru:Чертёнок_(Plants_vs._Zombies:_Garden_Warfare_2) Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 zombies Category:Playable characters Category:Character class Category:Imps